Vacation for A Cause (Loom Lock)
by Ame Minazuki
Summary: The Goddess of Mercy did a tricky thing this time. Gaby, Ren and Jef went on a vacation to china. However, their plane crash and they are the only one who survive and they have nothing left but themselves. They reach Chang- An and soon, they meet the Sanzo ikkou.
1. Chapter 1: Ready and Set

**Vacation for a Cause**

**(Loom Lock)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own saiyuki because it belongs to Minekura sensei.**

**Title: ****Vacation for a Cause ****(Loom Lock)**

**Characters:**

**Gaby Ortega**- A fashion designer, cosplayer and a model who loves to travel; beautiful and clever. (She's somewhat represents the god of destruction, Shiva because of her unpredictable manner and attitude.)

**Jef Del Rosario**- A cosplayer, aspiring cook and baker and currently own a cosplay costume rental shop; kind, generous yet childish.

**Ren Santiago**- A secondary school teacher who teach history; loves artifacts, antiques and anything that catch her interest; ill behave and sometimes sulky, stubborn. Was raised in a buddhist temple in Tondo under the care of her master, old Wei.

**Wei**- A monk who saves ren from being hit by a car; he raised ren up and serves as a father figure to her. Was stabbed to death by robbers whe he covered ren to protect her.

**Genjo Sanzo**- A sanzo priest who is the current abbot of the Keiun temple; ill tempered and feisty.

**Son Goku**- Sanzo's pet (as they say); cheerful and perpetually hungry.

**Sha Gojyo**- A gambler and a woman charmer; clumsy, happy go lucky and kind.

**Cho Hakkai**- Currently live in Gojyo's place and do the house chores; polite and full of luck and wearing smile that cannot be read easily.

**Chapter 1: Ready and Set**

Ren and Jef were invited by Gaby to have a vacation with her outside the country. Gaby summoned her friends to have a short conversation on how they are going to spend the vacation wisely and in a way that they will have a great time and enjoy themselves.

"Good thing that you've came in time, ren and jef."

Ren narrowed her eyes and frowned. "We do arrive in time because your bodyguards just pick us up without knowing that you need to talk to us right away. What a showoff decision you've got there."

"Hahaha..., As long as Gaby is the one behind our sudden visit here, there's nothing to bother and worried about."

Gaby laugh proudly. "That's what I like about you jef, you are so generous."

Ren just took a deep sigh. "What's the agenda for today? Make it short cause I'm busy doing some paperworks."

Gaby stared at her and she held her chin. "Hmm..., I forgot. You are a teacher, right?"

"Hell yes. Those students never grew tired of making me suffer and giving me so much headaches because some has a very ugly handwriting like I'm a doctor who can read their writings although I'm not."

Jef stretch himself and gave a big and loud yawn. "That's part of your job. In the first place, you've dreamed of becoming a teacher and then it seems that you're regretting it now.''

Gaby chuckles. "I didnt know about that ren. Why didnt you tell me in the first place?''

Ren closed her eyes for a moment. "I dont have any obligation to tell all the things that I have. You both know that I'm a private person in every aspect."

"Here she goes again. She's always like that. I would like to apologize in her behalf, gaby."

"No problem jef. As if I have the power to force her to speak everything. I just respect her decision."

Gaby revealed her plan to have a vacation in China along with jef and ren. She had already planned everything well and all that she needs is the answer from them.

"Well, what can you say? A free vacation in China along with me would be fun, isnt it?"

"China? I'm excited to go there gaby!" Jef pulled ren's sleeves and wear puppy eyes. "Did you hear that ren? A free vacation in China along with gaby. That's a big opportunity for us. I do know that you love to look for antiques and to explore historical sites. Please accept gaby's offer."

Ren sit still in stool, crossed her arms and legs. She was thinking about what jef said. If she accept the offer, she will be able to see China for real and to check some beautiful sites and antiques that she really longed for to see. In turn, if she decline the offer, she'll be back in her daily life as a teacher who never grew tired of delivering the lectures to her students and at the same time, these students of her will just pissed her off until she burst into anger. She's not a buddhist, but, some says, she usually deny everything and dont even accept gratitudes.

Gaby and Jef look at her. Both of them knew much about how she handle such invitations and to be honest, ren dont like to be mixed up with everyone, social gatherings and most of all, those persons whom she can sense that are far more stupid in nature. They do know that although she's a woman for real, she never act like one. There was a moment of silence; gaby was praying hard that ren would come up with her decision. After some moments of silence, she look seriously at gaby and jef. Both of them gulpted and sweatdropped, they feel so nervous. Gaby carefully asked ren about her decision.

"Uhm..., well ren? What's your decision?"

Gaby and Jef kept their fingers crossed and whispered to themselves; they wish that ren would agree and accept the offer. After a while, ren smirked; she just raised her hand and she thumbs up. Gaby and jef look at each other so blankly. They start to whisper to each other.

"Gaby, what do you think?"

"How would I know, Jef? She usually do that and it has multiple meanings, more likely negative."

"I hope it is not Gaby."

"I was hoping too. I really want to have myself relax and enjoy as well as spending time with you guys."

Ren stared at them. "Seems that you are talking about my decision isn't it?"

Both of them sweatdropped. Gaby just spoke carelessly. "Uhm..., ah, well..., yes, yes. By the way, would you mind if you tell us your decision. You just gave us a thumbs up, you always do that and we're uncertain if you agree or not." (0_0;)

"Is that it? Of course, I agree to go. When is the flight for China?"

Gaby and Jef hold hands and very happy to hear ren's answer much to their delight. Jef starts to wonder about ren's decision. Jef smiled sheepishly at ren and he starts to ask her.

"It's a miracle that you've accepted Gaby's invitation. Why is that?" :)

"All that matters to me is to relax and spend some time with myself. Most of all, I am going with you because of the antiques as well as I will have a chance to study China's culture and history, that's all." (-_-)

Gaby whispered something in Jef's ear. "She never change since we're kids. She's going not because of the vacation but because she can study more historical facts. I swear, what matters to her most is history and books."

Jef smirked and sweatdropped. "There's nothing that we can't do about her. That's ren and she will be always the same person that we've used to know. We should be grateful that she's willing to go."

Gaby arched her eyebrow and smile. "Yeah. Hope that she spend more time to collect herself than sitting down in a corner, making a massive mess and studying all day long like there's no tomorrow."

Jef chuckles. " I do hope so."

Ren glared at them. She knew that Gaby and Jef were saying something about her hobby. She whispered something to herself. "The hell with them? They always include my hobby whenever they're talking about me."

After a few conversations, Ren and Jef went home along with Gaby's bodyguards who take them home. The flight for China is two days away, friday is their flight to be exact at ten o'clock in the morning. That night, Jef packed his backpack and luggage with the things that he's going to bring in with along with him. On the other hand, Ren sat quietly in her study table and took a deep breath. She pulled out a pen and paper in her drawer and she starts to wrote a letter for leave of absent. She texted Gaby that night to ask her how long their vacation would be and after a few minutes, Gaby said in her text that it would be for a month. Ren starts to wrote down a letter for her to be able to submit it to the principal's office early tomorrow.

When she's done with the letter, she starts to wonder and reminisce about her past. It seems like it was only yesterday when she met Jef and Gaby. She was orphaned at the age of five and she have to earn a living for herself and to be able to study. She was so hopeless and she wants to give up her own life when a monk saw her when she used to live in Tondo at that time. That monk save her and she was raised by him, the name of the monk was Wei. From that time, she learned a lot about Buddha and his teachings particularly about life and death. The kind old monk treat her as his own daughter and thanks to the kind old Wei, the elders allowed her to stay in the temple. From a few in kind donation from the people who used to visit the temple to pray and wish for something, old Wei was able to send her to school with the permission from the elders. To repay her master and foster father, she studied hard and good thing that she manage to get high grades. After school, she helped her master in his daily task like asissting the devoutees and to give some information whenever someone is asking about the religion. At the end of each day, she never failed to tell his master some stories about her life in school. Ren smiled when her memorable moments with her master just popped out in her mind.

* * *

**(Ren's Memory;Imagining)**

_Once, there was an old monk named Wei. He was walking along the way when he saw me in the middle of the road; I was waiting for a car to hit me hard. All I was thinking at that time is to end my life for I can't see any reason to live. As far as I can remember, he was running so fast in my direction and he dodged; he carried me to the safe part of the road. I felt so dismayed because this old man prevent me from commitiing suicide. He told me that even if I killed myself and left alone to die, nothing __would change at all. He smiled at me like he felt so relief that nothing happens that bad to me. This old man, he held my hand and without any hesitation, I went with him. I felt happiness deep within me but I cant explain the reason why. He said:_

_"__**From now on, you will never be alone again. Come with me and I will take you to my home where you can considered it as your own home too."**_

**_At the temple garden:_**

I saw master smoking while sweeping some dried leaves that keeps on falling. I approached him and I arched my eyebrow and scowled.

"Master, you should smoke where there's no one who can caught you in the act."

"Hmm?..., I really love this spot because I can see how beautiful the blue sky is from here. I've heard that the elders decided to change your name from Issa to Ren. I was starting to wonder why they did that."

I took a deep breath and proceeds to talk. "I've suggested that idea to the elders since I've been staying here for a quite long time. I just want to start a new life and everything should start from here."

Master was wearing an unsual smile on his face. I know that he was going to say something again; something like it was a farce but I guess it is just a plain thought. He dropped his cigarette and crushed it to put its light off. He look at me and I start to frown and feel uneasy.

"If I were to ask, I still prefer your old name. It sounds more feminine than your new name, and besides, Issa is a beautiful name. Did you know that Issa was the name of my favourite Japanese poet?"

"No master. It's my own will to have my name change. If I still bear that name, I will feel just lonely and sad again for it reminds me of my hardship to live my life when I was still outside of this temple.''

Master ruffled my hair much to my surprise. "What you have encountered before is one reality and part of life. It is harsh but true. All that you can do as of now is to live in order to taste the sweetness and bitterness of life. That would be the best remedy for you to develop yourself into a better person."

I was listening to him and I know what he says is true and good. I know where I was living right now and that is, in a temple. In a few years of staying here, I just noticed that everyone in the temple were not so true to themselves as well as the way they act to others. It's like these monks were wolves in sheep's clothing. Master turned to look at the sky and spoke.

"I will never encourage you to make friends with other monks here in the temple. For sure, you do understand what I was trying to say. I used to know them better than you are and I dont want you to be involve in them for it might cause you much trouble."

I was holding my left arm and look at the sky as well. " For four years, I do know them now but, that was too short for an observation. I'm only a nine year old kid and they look down on me like a trash. Well, anyway, I dont care about them as long as they are not trying to talk so vulgar about my personality. I was wondering just now master, I was five when you save me and not only that, you took me along with you and you do even talk to the elders to have their permission for you to keep me by your side."

"Are you trying to find the answer to the question why did I brought you along with me on that fateful day? The answer is just simple, ren; I guess it was my mission to save you. To be honest, I used to see myself in you way back then. A monk save me from my untimely death when I was shot to death when I was fifteen. He used to tell me that I manage to survive because I have the strong will to live. I even told him at that time it was a ridiculous concept to think why I was still alive."

"Is that part of your karma, a paradox or just an instinct?"

"Hahahahaha...you never failed to make me laugh ren. Oops! I'm already used to your new name."

"What's so funny about that master? It doesn't matter whatever name you call me except to them. I'm not following anyone because I can decide for myself; this is my life and I'm the one who's going to make it out."

"You do got a lot of guts. If that's what you believe in, pursue that concept, but, be careful in every word and actions that you tell and do."

"You dont have to tell me that master. Remember? You are talking to me right now."

"Oh? I get that a lot too!."

**_"I'm not going to follow or obey anyone because the only person that I acknowledge is none than other but master wei. Master Wei- my saviour, my teacher and my father. The only person whom I lend my trust and the only person that is entitled to my loyalty._..."**

* * *

Jef noticed that the door on Ren's room is slightly open so, he entered to check if she had gone to sleep. He just smiled because he saw her sleeping in her study table. He went near and shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"Ne, wake up. You should sleep in bed not in your study table."

Ren woke up and she rolled her eyes. "Oh? Jef? How long are you standing there?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Why dont you try to lie you head to your study table next time? You do have your bed but I always caught you sleeping in your study table. Let me guess, you've dreamt about your foster father again, right?"

"Hmm..., good suggestion, but, you have to try it on your own before I do. Never tell a lie because just like me, you prefer your study table to sleep rather than sleeping in bed." She scratch her head and after a while, she cupped her cheeks. "About my foster father, yes. I've dreamt about him just now."

Jef pulled a stool and sit beside ren. He crossed his llegs and he placed his hands in his lap. "Uhm, its been seven year ago whe he passed away, right? I never used to believe you way back then that you live in a buddhist temple along with monks."

Ren's lips curved downward, trace of sadness can be seen in her eyes. She look at the window and closed her eyes for a while. " Yes. I know that you do not believe me not until I brought you and gaby along with me to the temple. Remember that time when gaby broke the altar because she swing her bag around? The abbot had summoned me and and he gave me a long sermon about that altar. I was shocked when you and gaby interrupted, and, gaby, that idiot paid the damage she caused to the shrine's altar."

Jef's eyes grew wide and he cant help himself to chuckle. "Oh yeah. I used to remember that. Gaby pleaded the abbot of the temple to stop scolding you because its not your fault but hers. When she noticed that the monks and even the abbot was not listening to her, she dared to set the temple on fire. She even called and ordered one of her bodygurads to find the exact replica of the altar she broke."

Ren scowled. "That's the time she had managed to replace the altar she broke but, during that time too, I was not allowed by the abbot to bring someone inside the temple since that event. I've told her that she should just moderate herself whenever she's talking like that. I've explained to both of you then the reasons why way back then."

Jef sweatdropped and smile. "Hehehe... of course youdo oriented us about the do and donts in the temple. You do know gaby for she acts like an innocent child whenever she saw something new in her sight."

"What she did was a big massive and destructive mess. She didn't even asked me at that time whom she was talking to. My hands were very itchy to strangled her to death and to make the shit out of her and to whack her with a paper fan for her ethics. I felt that I was already digging my grave for what she have done. She's one heck of a beautiful pain in the ass."

"If that's your opinion, I cant do anything about it. You can almost say that you can already compared her to the four horsement of the apocalypse. Hahahaha..."

Ren streched herself up and she began to gave a yawn. "Hell yeah. Hope that her plan for this vacation she called would be okay. Believe me or not, I can sense something bad about this."

"That's only an intuition, ren. It may come out to be true or sometimes not. Gaby says she had planned everything well."

"I do hope that there's no more trouble about it."

"Same goes with me ren..."

Ren went up to her bed and lied down. Jef had left her room. She was thinking about that vacation that gaby offered to them. She smiled, she keeps on telling herself that everything will be okay. A trip to China along with her friends would be great, but, her real plan was, she's going to look for her master's relative to give back something that her master had given to her when she was eleven years old way back then. Something that keeps on reminding her about her master whom she deeply admires the most because of its pure kindness to her. After thinking about her plan, she didn't realized that she had already doze off to sleep.

* * *

_**Reviews are higly appreciated.**_

_**Ame Minazuki**_


	2. Chapter 2: And Then, Here we Go

**Chapter 2: and Then, Here we Go**

Ren woke up early in the morning to cook breakfast. After an hour ago, she left a note on the table for Jef. She went early to school to submit her leave of absence to the principal. When she had finally arrived in school, she went immediately to the principal's office. She gently opens the door to find that the principal was standing in front of the window. The principal sense her easily.

"You're early today, Ms. Santiago. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Mr. Mariano, I just dropped by to submit my leave of absence. I guess, I need to have myself cool and settle down for a while."

Mr. Mariano laughs a bit, "That's the first time that I've heard such words like that from you." He opened the letter and examined it. "So I see. A reunion should I say? You know what? Your students will miss you even if it is for a month since you are the only teacher here that is approachable although you are quite busier most of the time."

Ren close her eyes. "Is that a paradox, Mr. Mariano?"

"No. I'm just giving my opinion about you. You never failed to go all the way here every day to teach and as far as I can see, you do enjoy your job here."

"My master says that I should do what I want that will make me happy the most. I never regret that I've choose to be a teacher as my profession."

Mr. Mariano placed his elbows in the table and his left hand cupped his cheeks. He smiled at her. "I used to remember those times that your master never failed to visit you here and fetch you home when you are still studying here. It might look a little bit odd but, some were wondering why a monk used to go all the way here for you."

"I'm not treating my master as a master only. I treat him as a father of mine. He was the reason that I have to live for he showed me the light that I never saw; a light that I can say that is irreplaceable, the light that shone brightly that took me out in the darkness."

Mr. Mariano was somehow amazed at how she talks. "That's one thing that I like about you Ms. Santiago. You are somewhat so rare because you are the only teacher here who spoke words of wisdom, and yet, hard sometimes to decipher the meanings behind every sentence you tell and left. At least, I have realized that Buddhism is more likely focus more on goodness and mercy, am I right?"

"To be honest, yes it is. Just like my master, I've also spend some time to be trained as ascetic. What I admire about him is that, he never failed to give advice at the end of each day."

"Master-student relationship; quite rare isn't it, Ms. Santiago? I've used to spoke to Master Wei before. He simply describes you as a kid full of dreams and hopes. For sure, in his part, he treats you as his own daughter. How come that you can relate with other monks in the temple; what I mean is that, they are speaking in mandarin. How come that you can understand them?"

"Master used to tell me before that when he was eleven, his family moved here in the Philippines. He studied our language as well as English and he taught me how to speak mandarin although some monks can speak English whenever I talked to them."

"Now I know. Hahaha..., you're lucky to have a foster father like Master Wei. He's a well respected monk here around this area. Everyone likes him because he's a generous and kind man. He has a very big heart for everyone especially to children. Ms. Santiago, did he tell you everything about his life? "

"Well, yes. He used to tell me when he was in his teens; he's one heck of a rebel type person. When he was shot by a serial killer, a monk save him. That monk preaches him about Buddha and his teachings. He was fascinated and even decided to give up his life as a son of a wealthy merchant. He left his home and he entered to the temple and took Buddhist vows. From that day, he dedicates himself and his life according to Buddha's will."

Mr. Mariano chuckles. "Rebel type. I didn't know that Master Wei was a rebel type person when he was still young. To be honest, everyone undergo that stage of having a feeling of being a rebel. The simple explanation for that is, those rebel type persons seek freedom and they just want to be heard by others."

"I guess so. Who knows? Maybe you and I were still acting like a rebel."

"There's nothing wrong about it as long as you can hold on to that attitude. By the way, Ms. Santiago, I already approved this letter. You need to enjoy and spend some time. Don't worry about your students, I will assign a substitute teacher for them while you're away."

Ren smiled at him. "Thank you Mr. Mariano. Please do look after them for me. I just asked for this as a favor."

"Sure. Good luck and enjoy your vacation."

Ren headed for the door and she gently closed it. She's leaving the school for a month; no chalks, attendance records, no examination papers and most of all, lectures. She might not admit and show it, she will miss her students a lot. She will miss everything about here in the Philippines for she will be gone for a month. While walking down the road, she decided to buy some flowers for her master. She bought arum lilies from a nearby flower shop and she went straight ahead to the temple.

When she saw the temple, she closed her eyes and she remembered the day her master brought her along with him.

* * *

**(Ren's memory)**

_**That old man suddenly stop and I also stop from walking. He smiled at me and he point at a temple in our front.**_

_"That's my home and will be your home from now on, young one."_

_I frowned and arched my eyebrow. I was thinking that he might be trying to trick me._

_"That temple is your home? Is that for real?"_

_"Hahaha..., yes it is. You know my child, Buddha will be happy to have you here in his home too. Buddha shows his kindness to those persons who lost their way just like now, Buddha welcomes you home."_

_"Who's Buddha? Is he inside waiting for us?"_

_"Of course my child. He will be happy to see a lost soul like you to reside to his place. He's willing to lend a hand on you and show you what true happiness is."_

_**That old man speaks so deep. I don't understand what he was trying to say, but, all I know is that, I have a home that I can return to from now on. A place that I can return to...**_

* * *

Ren was brought back to reality when a monk shook her shoulder much to her surprise. She was shocked to see Master Xiang smiling at her. She bowed down to him as a sign of respect; the old monk did the same thing.

"I'm sorry Master Xiang. I didn't even notice you."

The old man chuckles. "You don't need to apologize, Ren. You're here to visit Wei?"

"Uhm, well, yes master."

"He's waiting for you. Let me guide you to where he was.''

"Thank you, Master Xiang."

Master Xiang guides her to Master Wei's grave. She bent her knees and kneels down. She touch her master's grave and tears fell down to her cheeks as she placed the arum lilies she bought from the flower shop. She bowed down to her master's grave as a sign of respect. She wiped her tears when she saw her master's photo in his grave and smiled at it.

"Master, I'm home. How are you now?"

Master Xiang took pity on her. He places his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Ren smiled at him and she thanked him.

"I know how you feel, but, if your master is still alive and he saw you crying, for sure, he'll never stop asking you why."

"Hahaha..., you and master wei were good friends, aren't you?"

"Of course Ren. He used to say that his favorite disciple is none than other but you. I used to ask him why once. He simply said that you're special; he treats you as a daughter. I do know that you treat him not just like your usual master, isn't he?"

"I treat him as my father. He taught me everything about life and values. He always sneak out because he doesn't like to give preaching and sermons and I always scold him then. He would simply laugh at me and telling me that even if I am still a kid, I act like an adult."

"The last time I talked to him, he thanked Buddha that he found you. He used to seclude himself to others except for me. When he brought you home along with him that was the first time I saw life in his eyes. I guess, I should say that he found his true happiness in you."

Ren was somehow touched with Master Xiang's words. To be honest, she found her true happiness on that fateful day without knowing it. The day her master saved her from death, those moments with her master and especially how she felt so loved and cared by her master. These things were her only treasure that she cherished deep inside her. Her master who gave her another chance to make a change for the better, his preaching and his voice that always comfort her whenever she's sad; these things are what she valued the most.

Ren thanked Master Xiang and bid farewell to him. Before she left the temple, she went to the main hall and prayed for her master and for Master Xiang's health. She arrived in the house late in the afternoon. As she was about to grab the door knob, she noticed that it was unlocked, so, she open it gently and she saw Jef sipping a cup of tea. Jef greeted her.

"Hello there. How's your day?"

Ren went ahead for the sofa and she sit down to relax. "Well, fine as always. I'm sorry if I was not able to bid good bye to you in person earlier."

"No problem." He noticed her eyes were swelling. "You cry?"

Ren chuckles but fade quickly and she starts to bite her lips. "Yeah but a little bit. I just passed by to the temple to visit my master and pay respect to him as well. It's been seven years since he died and yet, I'm still carrying the burden of being a mere weakling. You know what? That was too long but, the pain never goes away and those scars are still intact within me."

Jef grew serious and look at Ren. "I can say you are just like a heavy load truck. You carry almost everything although your capacity is limited. I don't know the feeling of losing someone since my parents are still alive, but, do you think it is almost time for you to snuff out those weighs? I don't want two wounds to be opened up again and cause much pain. I'm sorry if I was talking to you like this, but, I'm just doing it as a friend of yours. Don't you even dare to show that expression to Gaby because for sure, she will be worrying much about you, and in your part, you don't like that."

Ren approached Jef still wearing the blank look on her face. "I guess it is not the right time for me to snuff it out but give me more time to do it on my own. By the way, thanks. I'm sorry if I've given you so much stress now."

Jef saw her smile. He taps her shoulder cheerfully. "Okay then. I'm not angry or whatever you may call it. I just want to tell you that as a friend of yours, I'm just concerned."

"Whatever. You are always full of guts. I need to rest for now."

"Okay. I'll knock your door later for dinner."

Ren went ahead for the stairs. She looks back at Jef who goes back to his sketches. She smiled and whispered something and then she proceed to go upstairs.

"Thank you..."

Jef put off his reading glasses and look at the stairs. He heard Ren's whisper.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Friday at NAIA Terminal 1; 9:00 a.m**

Gaby was sitting at the passenger's lounge when she heard someone shouting out loud her name. She took off her shades and laughs out loud.

"GAABBYY!"

Jef was gasping for his breath while Ren was walking like she was taking a daily walk in a local park.

"What took you so long, guys?"

Ren kick Jef. "This asshole woke up late today. I've told him to get some sleep early last night and because of too much excitement, that's what he gets."

Jef rubbed the lower part of his back. "Ow. WHAT'S THAT FOR SISSY BRAT?!"

"Punishment. You want another one?"

"WHY YOU, REN! YOU BASTARD"

"Ren, Jef? Would you mind if please stop these bickering already? Everyone is looking at us."

They do notice that everyone n the airport was looking at them, some just can't help themselves to laugh while others are looking at them curiously. After a few minutes, Gaby, Ren and Jef heard an announcement about their flight.

_**"ATTENTION TO ALL PASSENGERS, THE FLIGHT FOR CHINA IS ABOUT FORTY FIVE MINUTES AWAY SO WE WOULD LIKE TO ADVICE THAT PASSENGER HEADING FOR CHINA TO PROCEED TO YOUR RESPECTIVE PLACE."**_

Gaby's eyes shine brightly and she was very happy. She points at the airplane that they're going to ride. Gaby shouts out loud.

"CHINA! HERE WE COME!"

Ren slapped her face with her hand. "An idiot will always be an idiot."

Jef cheered along with Gaby and Ren can't help herself to be dismayed about how her comrades act.

"Tch. They act like kids."


	3. Chapter 3: A Disastrous Treat

**Chapter 3: A Disastrous Treat**

Kanzeon Bosatsu was having her time playing chess with Jiroushin. After a few rounds, she grew tired of playing with him because Jiroushin never won against her. She went to her throne and sit. She was totally bored; she did almost everything that she has to do to kill her boredom but it seems that it didnt work. While thinking about something that will ease her boredom, she noticed something in the lotus pond. She saw Gaby, Ren and Jef aboard on an airplane. Something weird comes to her mind and Jiroushin noticed her unusual smile on her face.

"What are you planning to do, Kanzeon Bosatsu?" Jiroushin asked.

"I'm going to play with them." She replied with a smirked.

"How are you going to do that, my lady?" Jiroushin asked politely.

She smiled at him. " They're going to play with those boys for me. Its been two years since the Sanzo Ikkou had accomplished their mission to stop the revival of King Gyumao. I find it so boring to see those boys back to their normal lives, so, why not give them a reward for a job well done?"

"Are you planning to introduce those persons to the Sanzo Ikkou, my lady?"

"Yeah. They are going to entertain those boys for me."

Kanzeon Bosatsu just dip her hand and stir the water to the pond. "It might be a little bit odd thing to do, but, it seems that it is their fate to meet those boys. I cant wait to see a few scenes. I want to see how they are going to kill my boredom."

Jef was sleeping soundly in his seat. Gaby sleeps as well but the snores, Ren cant take it anymore. Even if she put ear plugs now, it wont work. She was very irritated so she just went to the comfort room. She wash her face; she look at the mirror and utter words.

"What's with Gaby? I cant take the snores anymore. If she keeps on doing that, my ears will explode."

She went back to her seat to find Gaby woke up. Gaby stretch her arms and gave a yawn. Gaby wave her hand cheerfully at Ren.

"Hey Ren! Where did you go?"

Ren just gave a heavy sigh as a sign of disappointment at how Gaby acts. " In hell. Good thing that you're awake because those snores, it's irritating."

Gaby laughs. "Hahaha..., Sorry for that. Hmpf..., that was nice! I've got plenty of sleep."

"You always sleep anytime anywhere."

"Now that you've said that, I'm hungry now."

"THIS IS NOT A FUCKING RESTAURANT BRAT!'

Gaby sweatdropped and she felt chills on her spines. "Uhm..., who says I'm hungry? Me? I'm not hungry you know Ren, hahahaha... (T_T)

"Hn!."

Jef had woke up and Gaby cling to Jef, " (Chibi mode) Ne Jef. Ren scolded me. Please do something. (T_T)"

Jef scratch his head and laugh. "Just dont mind Ren. Like you never get used to her grumpy attitude; patience Gaby, a little bit more patience ."

Ren was about to lie her back on her seat when she, along with Gaby and Jef heard an alarm.

"That alarm? Is that an emergency alarm?" Gaby asked innocently.

Jef added. "Yeah. That means..."

"We're going to die today." Ren said calmly.

"WHY DONT YOU GO DIE FIRST, ASSHOLE!" Gaby and Jef barked.

"Just accept the fact. This is reality."

Gaby cupped her cheeks in horror. "I DONT WANT TO DIE YET! I HAVE PLENTY OF THINGS TO DO."

Jef starts to panic. "Me too. I'm too young to die yet."

There was sudden shock in every passengers. Everyone began to go panic. Ren was just calm sitting in one corner while Gaby and Jef were panicking too just like any other passengers. The airplane's engine malfunction and as a result, the pilot cannot control the airplane anymore. Right at the very moment, the plane goes down so fast and it landed. The airplane was in total disaray and everyone had already died. Ren grab Jef and Gaby's hands and she pulled them to safety. After that, she gasp for her breath and she held her right shoulder; it was bleeding and the blood just flows freely from her. Her vision starts to blurred and she just smirked.

"Tch. I'm still alive and so they are..."

THUD!

She fell unconcious and she along with Gaby and Jef lied down in a forest...

"I need to fetch those kid down there, Jiroushin."

"But, Kanzeon Bosatsu..."

"I've planned everything well. This is just the first part. They will never die and and I wont let them die.

Kanzeon Bosatsu went down to earth. She saw Ren, Gaby and Jef still unconcious. She smirked at as she look at them.

"Hmm..., It seems that these kids has the strong will to live. I need to take them to a place where they can restore their energy as well as to have a roof over their head tonight."

With just one wave of her hand, Kanzeon Bosatsu disappears along with them. After a few hours, Ren had woke up. She saw the ceiling and she was thinking; she can still remember everything clearly; she, along with jef and gaby lied down in a remote forest. She held her forehead and took a deep sigh. When she got up from bed, she noticed the merciful goddes, sitting in a stool along with jef and gaby.

"Who the hell are you?"

The merciful goddess stood up from her stool and went near her. "I'm Kanzeon Bosatsu, the merciful goddess. It is so nice to see you awake Issa or should I say Ren."

Jef look at the merciful goddes. "Merciful Goddess? She looks even more like the Goddess of obscenity in my own point of view."

Gaby was amazed at the merciful goddess. "Whatever Jef. I like her style and fashion! :)

Ren slapped her forehead. "Gaby? Its not damn fashion or whatever you call it."

Gaby asked Ren innocently. "She says that she's a goddess. Is that for real?"

"Of course it is!"

Ren glared at Kanzeon Bosatsu. "A boddhisattva? What's your business with us?"

When Gaby heard what Ren just say, she was puzzled. "What? Body samba?"

(DING...)

Anger marks shows at Ren's temple. "BODDHISATTVA, IDIOT!"

Kanzeon Bosatsu held Ren's chin and she smirked. "I didnt know that you do have a friend who's full of humor."

"Just tell me, you're the one who brought us here in this shelter. What do you want from us?"

Kanzeon Bosatsu sat beside her. "Nothing that much. As a goddess of mercy, my primary job is to show mercy to everyone. Well, now that you've asked, I want the three of you to go to Chan-An. I want you to meet those boys and have fun with them."

"We're not here to play pranks with you old hag."

Gaby asked. "Who are those persons anyway?"

"The particular person you need to find there is the abbot of the keiun temple, Genjo Sanzo."

Ren was shocked. "Sanzo? I thought that the story about Sanzos are just a mere old legends."

Kanzeon laughs. "Of course it is, but, they do exist."

Jef grew curious. "What's with this Sanzo thing?"

Kanzeon closed her eyes for a while and smirked. " Well, I've send Sanzo and three of his companions to stop the resurrection of King Gyumao four years ago."

Gaby grew even more curious. "Do you know what she's saying, Ren?"

Ren crossed her arms. "Yeah. The demon King Gyumao who was sealed by the war prince Nataku 500 years ago. I've heard that Gyumao was against the idea of co-existence between humans and demons."

Gaby smiled. "Now I know." :0

"You're quite a smartass, Ren."

"Shut up old hag."

Kanzeon stood up and placed her right hand in her waist. "I'll leave you here for the night. I've already left a note there on that table and it contains instructions on how to get in Chang- An. There's a lot of foods for you. Hope you enjoy. "

Kanzeon Bosatsu dissapeared in a glance, leaving them behind on their own. Jef and Gaby gulpted when they saw a lot of foods on the table. Their stomach growls and without any hesitation, they grabbed the food and eat hurriedly. Ren just cupped her cheek. She grew serious upon hearing those things from Kanzeon Bosatsu. She was starting to get suspicious about what happened to them now.

"She must be the one behind these plans. She's looking upon us as a toy for her. Dammit!" She whispered to herself.

"Hey Ren! Come here and eat or we'll never left anything for you to eat now."

"Try that Gaby or I'll really kill you."

"Stop those bickerings already. Keep yourselves quiet children."

"Dont talk when you're mouth is full Jef!"

"Oops! Sorry Ren."

"From the very beginning, I knew that something is wrong with this vacation."

"I guess I need to believe your instinct now Ren."


	4. Chapter 4: Reflections

**Chapter 4: Reflections**

That night, Gaby and Jef went sleep early. Ren was sitting in corner; she was holding that paper that the goddess of mercy left to them. She was reading it and when she's in the middle of reading, she felt a sudden sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Ren?"

Ren look at her back to see Gaby. She went near her and sat beside her.

"Yeah. Its nothing Gaby. Go back to sleep because we're going off tomorrow."

Gaby tilted her head and placed it on Ren's left shoulder. "I just cant sleep now. I'm sorry because I always put you and Jef in trouble. It's all my fault because I was..."

Ren interrupted. "Not thinking properly? Just dont sweat it all out. You're not the only one who's imperfect after all. No one's perfect after all and it is a big joke if there such people who exit as perfect. It is not your fault but our fault after all."

Gaby smiled and she just cant fight the guilt feeling. Her tears fell down freely from her cheeks. "Hehehe... you never change even a bit. I was wondering at that time when the plane was going down fast; for sure, you're going to blame me for these misfortunes."

"Why would I do that? I dont have any right to do that. I'm just a friend of yours and not your plain housewife to scold you out loud."

"You really love to throw jokes at me Ren?"

"Who says I was joking? I'm just telling what I've understand. Past is past and all you can do is just move forward and leave those trash behind."

"No wonder why you talk like that. You do live in a temple once. Foul mouthed persons like me will never be able to live there for long. For sure, everyone there in that temple likes you."

Ren scratch her head and smirked. "They like me? I never felt that when I was there. Living in that temple is such a big joke that chance gives me. Those monks, they are all nothing. They rely themselves on a farce. They do love to make fun of me and all i can think at them is just leftovers. Master was the main reason for me to pursue and live my life without any boundaries."

"Is that so?" She frowned. "I guess, you're lucky enough to have a person who cared for you. I dont have that exact feeling whenever I'm at home along with mom and dad. I was only their child but they kept on ignoring me and busied themselves on their business."

"You've said that they're doing it because they have a big plan for your future."

"I've said that but to be honest, all that I want is to spend even a day with them. To feel that I do have a family to be proud of and to feel that they are always there at my back to support and love me for what I am."

"I guess, we're destined to look for love that we want to have; we just cant let it poured out on its own."

"Hahaha... you haven't found your soulmate Ren, aren't you?"

"Shut that damn mouth of yours."

"I'm just kidding. If I were to wish, I will wish an everlasting happiness for you, so that, scornful expression on your face goes away instantly."

"You dont have to do that for me. Just think about yourself, Gaby. I've just remembered what master have told me before just now."

"What?"

"If I want to be a better person, I need to savor the sweetness and bitterness of life. In that way, I will be able to understand my purpose and reason for my existence."

"Really? It seems that what had happened to us just now is the part that the phrases just says."

"Not that really. Its just a trial that we need to cross and give a quick and clarified conclusion."

Gaby laugh sheepishly. "I've learned a lot from you unlike those teachers at our school way back then. What if I never knew everything about you nor even meet you on that day?"

Ren closed her eyes. "I will be in peace more often than usual. Why did you asked?"

"I'm just testing you. That's all. I'm happy that I met someone like you. You're just like a big sister to me."

Ren arched her eyebrow. "Do I look like one?"

"Yeah! And to be honest, you're cool."

"You're just trying to flatter me. It wont work on me."

Ren felt that sharp pain again on her right shoulder. Her eyes grew wide and she perspire a lot. Gaby went to Ren's bed to get same bandages. After that, she instructed ren to take off her polo for her to replace the bandage with blood stains. She rolled the bandages carefully, avoiding it to wrapped it too tight to her shoulder.

"Shit! It hurts."

"You need to rest now. We're going off here early tomorrow to look for a doctor."

She was gasping for her breath. She looks even more pale than before.

"If this keeps on flowing, I will never be able to see the sun tomorrow."

Gaby scolded her. "Shut that hell up. I dont want to hear any more of it."

After wrapping another new bandages on her shoulder, Gaby felt so relief. She never done that in her entire life.

Both of them lied their backs on the wall. Ren can still feel the pain of her wounds but, somehow, its pain grew little than it was before. When she turned to her direction, she saw Gaby sleeping soundly. Ren's fringe covers her eyes; she cant help herself to smile. She even ruffled her hair much to her delight that the pain goes away.

"Thanks a lot, brat."


	5. Chapter 5: First Game

**Chapter 5: First Game**

The next day, Ren, Jef and Gaby went off and proceeded to the place where Kanzeon Bosatsu had told them. Gaby and Jef went near Ren to look at the paper that that goddess left to them last night. Gaby read what's written on the paper.

"Palace of the Setting Sun." She scratch her headand starts to think. "Is there such a place like that in here?"

"More likely yes. I've used to heard something about that place before. The only

question is, where should we look for it."

Jef held his chin. "All we need to do as of now is to ask somebody about that."

Ren kept on reading. "Yeah. If I weren't mistaken, that old hag said that this palace is in

Chang-An."

Gaby interrupt. "That's the place where we should go. That fashionista said that last

night."3

Jef chuckles. "Eh? Fashionista? You do like her outfit gaby, didnt you?"

Gaby's eyes were sparkling and she held her hands to her delight. "Of course I do!

That's typically rare for me and I would like to thank her because she gave another idea

to design such clothes and dresses."

Ren narrowed her eyes and frowned. "I swear, that old hag is one heck of a goddess of

plague. She's not a good influence after all." (-_-)

Jef's eyes grew wide and he starts to wonder. "I'm afraid that you are somehow right

but, aren't you afraid that if she do heard those things, she may punish you severly?"

"If she do heard that, she must know how to handle compliments. She will never do that

unless, I said she's ugly."

Gaby keeps on daydreaming while Jef and Ren were still thinking about where these

feets of them will lead them.

**In heaven:**

Kanzeon Bosatsu heard Ren and Jef's conversation. She was amazed at how Ren gives

her comment about her. Jiroushin heard that too and he grew upset.

"My lady, that brat doesn't know how to watch her language! She should be punish!"

"No need to do that." She looked at Jiroushin. "That's what I like about her. She reminds

me of my nephew, Konzen; both act and talk so agressive and hard. I wonder if it is time

for my nephew to have a girl of his own now."

"But my lady, she talks so harsh about you. Dont you even care how she acts like that to

you, being a supreme goddess who shows sympathy and mercy to everyone?"

"That's what being a goddess of mercy is all about, to show mercy to everyone and be a

good role model to other boddhisattvas here. That's her own point of view and I'm

happy that someone has a very sharp tounge like her."

"You'll just let it pass like that then, my lady?"

"Yeah. All that I care about is that, how far those kids will go. It's not just about what

they are doing. I want to see something in them like what does binds them to be

together again. I've used to remember those three five hundred years ago."

Jiroushin was puzzled not until he remembered something. "Dont tell me my lady that

those three was..."

She cupped her cheek and smirked. "Gaby was the Jade Emperor's daughter, princess

yuki, Jef was field marshall Tenpou's informant and patrol leader, kougyo and Ren

was..."

Jiroushin's eyes grew wide. "That brat was, Konzen Douji's secret love and his loyal

attendant, Aiya."

"Yeah. These three used to live here in heaven five hundred years ago." She took a deep

breath. "The only thing is that, Konzen had never confessed about his feelings for her

way back then. He knows how to handle his emotions and he just kept that until he

died."

"Uhm, my lady. What happened to those three five hundred years ago?"

"When the Jade Emperor was killed, Princess Yuki had suspected Li Touten behind her

father's death as well as those secrets that Li Touten kept here in heaven. She

immediately went to Kougyo to tell her suspicions and it was really a coincidence that

Kougyo had already knew about it."

"About Aiya my lady?"

"She received a letter from those two about Li Touten's plot to have the Seiten Taisei for

his plan as a means of tool for his ambitious plan. She informed Konzen about it and he

manage to make an early action about their escape from here. She died to protect those

boys for them to escape to safety. She sets herself as a bait for the guards and fight

them all by herself until she was slashed to death."

"How about Kougyo and Princess Yuki?"

"Princess Yuki attempt to kill Li Touten to stop him from his plans but she failed to do

so. She was stabbed to death by Li Touten and Kougyo was shot to death by the

southern heaven's army for refusing to tell where those boys are."

Jiroushin gulpted and he sweatdropped. "To come to think of it, they used to be

together and just like those men, they always bring chaos to heaven. I've used to

remember Princess Yuki who always manage to escape her father even if she was

guarded by a hundred guards. Kougyo was an excellent informant and patrol leader of

field marshall Tenpou and Aiya was good at caligraphy and storytelling."

She laughs. "No wonder why Konzen always summons Aiya to instruct her to tell Goku

some bedtime stories. For me, she and my nephew were a lovely pair. Hahaha."

**Back to them:**

Ren sneeze all of a sudden. She cover her mouth and nose and she gets mad all of a

sudden. Gaby look at her and she ask her.

"What's wrong? Did you catch a cold?"

"No. It seems that someone was talking about me or something more worst than that."

"So I see. Ne, how's your wound?"

"Not that bad after all. Thanks for bandaging it last night."

Gabay place her hand in her head, smile, and she tinged red. "No problem. Sorry if I was

not that good enough at wrapping it over but somehow, I've tried my best shot."

"You always do."

Jef smiled at them. "Hey, you two get along well now. What happened?"

"Nothing really." Ren replied.

Gaby noticed an old woman who was walking in their direction. She ran to that old

woman and she asked her.

"Uhm, excuse me granny, do you know where we can find the place they call

Chang-An?"

"Of course dear. Just walk ahead from this forest and when you reach the end, you will

see it."

Gaby tap the old woman to her shoulders. "Thanks a lot granny!"

"Your welcome dear."

Ren sense something from the old woman Gaby had asked for the directions. She easily

noticed the old woman's long pointed ears and she sense something. She whispered

something to herself.

"A demonic aura. What the?..." Ren shout out loud. "WATCH OUT GABY! DODGE!"

Gaby grew puzzled. "Why should I dodge?"

"JUST DO IT MORON!"

Gaby noticed the old woman was none than other but a youkai. Gaby had manage to

dodge quickly when that youkai was about to grabbed her.

"Phew! That was close." Gaby look innocently at the youkai then point at it. "Is that also

for real?"

"For sure yes. Now all that we need to do is to fight back." Jef added.

"Both of you can handle that." Ren said.

"How did you know that I was a youkai?" The old woman asked.

Ren crossed her arms and glared at her. "I'm not that stupid enough to smell youki and

sense your aura. It's just so happened that we need information about the place we're

looking for and all of a sudden you passed by just in time when we need some

information."

Gaby act and moves like a chlld like her candy was steal away from her. "So you're trying

to deceive us granny! That's bad!"

Jef chuckles. "Seems that you are not the only one who happens to have pass by here in

the forest." He look around. "Hey, just come out already because playing hide and seek

is over now."

Bunch of youkais appear and they do seems like to have some fun with them.

"Who says they know how to play hide and seek? I do know that kids were the ones

who like to play with it." Ren said curiously.

"Whatever! I will never forgive you granny for tricking us!" Gaby added.

"The way they look; I guess they havent had their breakfast and lunch." Jef chuckles.

"Tch. I dont care what these lowlives demand for. We need to reach our destination as

soon as possible." Ren said.

"DONT EVER IGNORE US HUMANS! WE WILL HAVE YOU ALL AS OUR FOOD." Another

youkai said.

"WE WILL KILL YOU!"

"YOU CAN HAVE REN FIRST AS YOUR APPETIZER!" Jef and Gaby said in chorus while

pointing at her.

"What the hell are you talking about bastards!" Ren snarl.

Youkais attack them and since the three of them are experts in martial arts, they beat

every single of them to a pulp. Youkais were no match against them. They beat all of

them and there's only one left.

"That was so very nice of you. I was starting to wonder if China's inhibitants do like to

give such a warm welcome to tourist like us. Oh? If I weren't mistaken, you said that

you are goin to kill us?" Jef said politely.

"I cant remember who says that he's gonna kill us. They're too many and I cant just

distiguish who says that." Gaby added.

Ren glared at the youkai. "I dont care. These idiots waste our time. Now you the only

one that's left, how do you want to die bastard?"

They went nearer and nearer to that youkai and they beat him to a pulp just like what

they did to its companions. That youkai just scream and his scream roam around the

forest.

"AAAHHH!" (Cry of ravens can be heard)

And then, they continue to walk...

"That was a good source of exercise for today." Gaby said happily.

"I do really want to thank them for such a warm greeting and welcome." Jef added.

"They look even more retarded than ever. What a showoff for nothing." Red scowled.

Gaby crossed her arms at the back of her head; she look up at the sky and starts to think

weirdly. "Guys? Do you think that those lowlives just think that human beings are tasty

and yummy to their sight?"

Ren close her eyes. "How would I know? I never let them nor permit them to devour

and eat me."

Jef smile and scratch his cheek. "Well, I guess we do like some sort of roasted chicken or

barbecue to them."

When they reach the end of the forest, they sighted a town.

"I saw a big temple something over there." Gaby sad cheerfully while pointing at a

temple.

"Well, I guess we're here at Chang-An. The next plan is to reach the palace of the setting

sun and meet the sanbutsushin."

"Hahaha. I'm happy that our one whole day walk has finally paid off."

_They reach the east. East will take good care of them and they will have to let_

_themselves savor the adventures that awaits in them once they get to Chang-An._


	6. Chapter 6: Gaby's Lucky Color: Gold

**Chapter 6: Gaby's Lucky Color: Gold**

They proceed to walk. Jef suddenly stops and the two also stops to walk.

"What now?" Ren asked

"Yeah! Something wrong, Jef?"

"How are going to have a roof over our heads for the night if we dont have any penny?"

(DING...)

They close ther eyes and think of a solution. In their case, all that they have is

their selves, no more no less. Gaby had come with a quick solution. She tap her right hand with her fist.

"AHA!..."

"You got idea?" Jef asked.

"Just leave it to me. Let me take care of these simple problems. Hahaha!" She said.

"I have a very bad feeling about it." Ren added.

They proceed to walk again and when they reach the town, Gaby just cant take her eyes off to her surrounding. There are many stalls that offers food and accessories; the light that comes from the chinese lanterns make the whole town looks livelier and colorful.

"WOW! This place looks so alive. I like it in here now."

"What a brat. She's twenty two and yet she acts like a child." Ren scoff.

"Just let her do what she wants; after all, she's always a big help to us when we're always in a need situation." Jef chuckles.

"Yeah, Yeah."

Ren and Jef stops when Gaby is not with them anymore. They look to their backs to see her rubbing her back. They saw a boy who's the same height as her; he approach her and lend his hand to reach for Gaby's hand. Ren and Jef just look at them.

"Hey miss? Are you okay?" The boy said.

Gaby saw his eyes. It was gold and it shines like the sun. She was speechless.

"Uhm,..ye..ah. yeah." She whispered.

"I'm happy that you're okay." The boy said with a smile.

Gaby's face turns red as roses. Her heart skips a beat and she felt something different. She held his hand to be able to stand and yet, she's still staring at him. Gaby brushed away her feelings quickly and she thanked the boy for his help.

"Uhm, thanks for the help. May I know your name?"

The boy smiled again at her. "My name's Goku. What's yours?"

"Hehehe...I'm Gaby." She said.

"Do you smell something Jef?" Ren asked.

"Hahaha...I guess she found her soulmate just now." Jef replied.

Gaby just cant stop staring at Goku especially on his big golden eyes. For her, that was something different, rare to be exact. She felt so happy and all of her worries and anxiety about what happened to them just went away like magic.

"Your eyes, they are really beautiful. The color of you eyes just look like the...sun." Gaby said.

Goku tinged red. "Thanks."

They were distracted when they heard someone calling Goku. Seems that masculine voice was looking all over for him for hours. The voice was crisp yet raspy.

"Oh no! That voice, that's Sanzo's voice." Goku said.

Ren heard Goku and she asked him. "Hey, did you just say Sanzo? Are you with this person?"

"Uhm, yeah. Oh! There he is."

A monk wearing a loose white robe with a sutra hanging from his shoulders approach Goku. He took out his paper fan and hit Goku hard on his head.

"KONNO BAKASARU!"

"WHACK!"

Goku rub his head and starts to complain. "Ow! That hurts. What's that for Sanzo?"

"I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ASTRAY, YOU DAMN STUPID MONKEY!" Sanzo barked.

"Sanzo relax. The monkey just want to have fun." A red hair man name Gojyo said.

"Good thing that we found you easily Goku. You made us worry so much." A man with green eyes name Hakkai added.

"I'm sorry. I just help someone." He pulled Gaby's hand. "She's Gaby."

Gojyo was amazed at Gaby's beauty. He approach her and he whispered something in her ear. "Hello there, can I have a date with you now?"

Ren saw what Gojyo was doing, she ordered Gaby to evade her kick and as a result, Gojyo was kick hard straight on his face.

"Gracious heavens! Very nice Ren." Gaby said as she clap her hand for her.

Gojyo rub his face. "Hey! That hurts."

"Really? You want another pervert?" Ren asked.

Jef tap Ren's shoulder. "You dont need to be too agressive. Relax Ren." Jef bowed down to Gojyo. "I'm sorry for what my friend had done to you."

"Uhm, no problem. I swear, she's good at kicking." Gojyo said.

Sanzo was staring at Ren, Jef and Gaby. "Who the hell are you?"

Jef introduce himself first then followed by hs friends. "I'm Jef. This beautiful girl that Goku just help out was Gaby and this girl with black hair with ponytail is Ren."

Hakkai approach Ren. "I want to apologize for Gojyo's action."

Ren just closed her eyes. "Apologize accepted. To be honest, I hate perverts. I want to apologize for my actions."

"No problem." Hakkai said with a smile.

"Uhm who are they Goku?" Gaby asked.

"That man who just hit me with his paper fan is Sanzo. This red hair kappa is Gojyo and this is Hakkai with green eyes."

"Sanzo? Is that the name that goddess just told us last night?" Jef asked Ren.

"Yeah. And I guess we found that person." Ren replied.

"Hey Goku, we met a goddess, she calls herself as goddess of mercy. She instructed us to go to the palace of the setting sun. Do you know where it is?" Gaby asked.

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai look at each other...

"That old hag. What does she think she's doing right now?"

"Hahaha...I guess you do have some guest for the night Sanzo sama. That girl with black hair with ponytail, she has the same atitude as yours. Feisty and arrogant."

"Shut up or die, kappa!"

"I guess they were send here because they have a mission to carried out. Miss Gaby just mentioned the goddess of mercy. There's no point in arguing about this; we should help them besides, they dont look suspicious or something."

"I have to agree with Hakkai. If you do sense something bad about them, just tell us now."

"Hmm...I cant sense anything harm or evil on them. The only question is, what's their purpose here in Chang-An?"

"How would we know?'' Gojyo and Hakkai asked.

Sanzo got irritated. "Bastards! That's my line."

That night, they met the Sanzo Ikkou. They went to a nearby restaurant to eat. Gaby just cant take her eyes off her surrounding just now. She cupped her cheek.

"Ren?"

"What?"

"Is there a special event here?"

"I guess they're celebrating chinese lantern festival. Why did you asked?"

"Nothing. No wonder that I saw different size and shapes of lanterns around."

"Dont be shy. You can order anything." Hakkai said politely.

Gaby's stomach growls. "Hahaha... I guess I should now. My stomach is complaining."

"Same goes with me, Gaby." Jef added.

"You dont have to worry about everything. Its Sanzo sama's treat so get all you want." Gojyo smirked.

"Yeah. Order as much as you want Gaby, okay?" Goku said with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Gaby cheered.

Ren was sitting tight to her seat. She was in a deep moment of silence. She's just looking at her surrounding; she's not even paying attention to her companions now who were asking her to order her own food to eat. Sanzo was staring at her; he just cant take his eyes off her for he felt something weird that he just cant explain to himself just now.

"What's with this woman? What's this feeling like I knew her for a very long time?" He asked to himself.

"Sanzo? Is there something wrong?" Hakkai asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh really? Hahaha..." Gojyo placed his arm around Sanzo's shoulder and he whispers. "That one who just kick my face, she's pretty. You and her will be a good pair."

Sanzo point his gun at Gojyo's nose. "Dont even compare me with you. You want to see hell?"

"Just kidding."

Goku shared his food with Gaby. "Here, have some Gaby."

"Oh thank you Goku. You're so sweet."

Everyone was having fun and soon, there were presence of fireworks display. Chang-An is indeed alive that night. Gaby was very happy to meet new friend in Goku. Jef was having a very good time to have a conversation with Gojyo and Hakkai. Although Gaby just ordered some food for Ren, she didnt even eat a bit. Sanzo was drinking some vodka, he's still keeps an eye on Ren as he drink. He caught a glimpse of her and he found her interesting without knowing why.

After that night, Sanzo reluctantly volunteered to take Ren, Jef and Gaby to Keiun Temple for the night. Goku lead them to their temporary rooms to sleep.

"Here we are. These would be your room for the night. Good night to you, Gaby, Jef, Ren." Goku said.

"Same with you Goku. Sweet dreams." Gaby mutter.

They enter inside and laid their tired bodies on the soft futton beds...

"See? I've told you to that let me handle our simple problems." Gaby boasted.

"You did nothing at all." Jef said.

"You know what guys I do believe? That my lucky color is gold."

"What's the connection of your color to our situation Gaby?"

"I've used to read horroscope that my lucky color is gold when we were in fifth grade. I always feel lucky whenever I'm wearing or having things that is gold in color."

You do believe in that piece of damn crap?"

"Of corse Ren. What's so wrng about it?"

"Dont tell me that your lucky to find a guy with such gold eyes. Just admit it, you like Goku."

Gaby slapped her back. "Why you, Ren? Its not like that you know."

"You're speechless when you saw him a while ago. Just admit that you like him." Jef smirked.

"Hey!"

Its already late at night. Go to sleep now. Cut those slacks off and continue that early in the morning tomorrow."

"Hai! Hai! Ma'am." Jef and Gaby said.

Jef and Gaby after a few minutes had finally asleep. Ren was still awake. She was still thinking about those purple eyes that she noticedly looking at her a while ago. She held her chest and she look up in the ceiling. She placed her arm in her forehead and took a deep and heavy breath.

"Why does he stares at me? Why those purple eyes stares at me like he wants to say something? Why is that?"


End file.
